


【盾冬】他们的秘密生活

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Series: 【盾冬】Anything But You [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize





	【盾冬】他们的秘密生活

他们的秘密生活  
Anything but you 番外之五  
公共场合后续发展  
　　  
By 麻婆豆腐  
校对：晓之部屋&水波不兴  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他们过去做得不算多，史蒂夫还算是一个生手，他听着巴基念书上的内容，专心的按照小说里的描写卖力地对付着巴基的阴茎。巴基颤抖的声音时高时低，断断续续地念着，间或夹杂着轻声的尖叫和巨大的喘息。史蒂夫小心地不让自己的牙齿碰到阴茎，用湿漉漉的舌头和饱满的嘴唇紧紧含住柱身，巴基的手掌搁在他的头顶，史蒂夫以为他会抓住自己的头发，好让自己按照他的节奏来吞吐，但是他没有，他似乎不知道应该如何是好，只是把手放在史蒂夫的头顶。小说里史蒂夫抓住了巴基的头发，固定住他的脑袋，好让自己狠狠地操那张属于巴基的嘴。  
　　史蒂夫想象着这画面，感到自己的阴茎硬得发涨，他决定如果巴基允许，他想要这样试试，但是并不是现在，也不是在这里。他一只手固定住巴基的腰，另外一只手捉住大腿，开始猛烈地吮吸吞吐，脑袋为此前后摆动，他感觉到巴基的身体在他的手掌下绷得紧紧的，想要跟着史蒂夫的嘴一起移动，史蒂夫费了点力气才压制住他。巴基的手掌从他的头上挪开了，他的小说一分钟前就停留在“巴基的身体颤抖着，他想尖叫……”这里，没有继续念下去，史蒂夫抬头发现巴基的手紧紧地捂住嘴，很难得地，他的脸红透了，眼睛湿乎乎的，虹膜呈现出一种新绿色。  
　　他发现史蒂夫在盯着他，于是伸手把史蒂夫的头按下去，没用什么劲儿。“别……别看我！”他含糊地说，把脸撇到一边，手掌盖住整张脸，“继续……”  
　　史蒂夫却小心地吐出了巴基的阴茎，这让巴基抗议地发出不满的哼哼声，下一秒他的嘴被史蒂夫狠狠地吻住。史蒂夫解开自己的裤子拉链，他掏出自己的和巴基的挨在一起，开始给两个人干手活。他高大的身体把巴基狠狠地压在墙上，有那么一会儿巴基觉得自己的肺都没法扩张了，加上史蒂夫又堵住了他的嘴，他觉得自己很快就会窒息而亡，但他舍不得放弃这个激烈而漫长的吻。  
　　史蒂夫快速而高效地撸动着巴基的阴茎，这是他们在二战时就很熟悉的节奏，那时他们需要把握住每一次难得的独处时间。那不会很久，最夸张的一次，他们一分钟就让彼此高潮了。然后他们花几秒钟收拾好自己，才打开窗户准备透气，尼克弗瑞和嚎叫突击队的人就进来了，开始作战会议。尼克当时抽动了下鼻子，其他人都很默契地绝口不提屋子里满是性交的气味。  
　　这次也一样。之前的口交部分再持续几秒钟，巴基就要尖叫着射出来了，他不明白为何史蒂夫不做到最后。在两个人的阴茎挨在一起互相磨蹭、加上史蒂夫的手好好地给了它抚慰，他很快沉浸在这熟悉的节奏之中，忘记了那一点点不解和纳闷。他觉得自己似乎又闻到了战场的味道，这让他紧张，又感到兴奋，很快就射了出来，史蒂夫紧随其后。两个人的精液射的得到处都是，弄得T恤和裤子都粘乎乎的。  
　　史蒂夫掏出一块男式手帕温柔地擦干净阴茎上的精液，他给自己穿好裤子，把手帕对折了一下，再擦干净两个人T恤上的白浊痕迹。巴基靠着墙壁喘息着，看着史蒂夫做这一切，高潮的快感正在从他身体里消失，留下一丝满足的疲惫，他现在什么也不想干，就希望有个地方能让他躺一躺。最好能抱着身边这个金发男人温暖的躯体，四肢交缠着埋在床垫和棉被之间。他的右手一松，书差点儿从他手里滑了下去，还好他反应过来抓紧了书脊。  
　　史蒂夫帮他把裤子穿好，体贴地拉上拉链。他的眼神在巴基的胸口上逗留了一会，巴基也能感觉到自己硬挺的乳头抵着棉布。史蒂夫吻了一下他的额头，然后把他搂在怀里。他们本应该继续上地铁去指定位置和尼克弗瑞的人会合，司机会开车送他们回布鲁克林的公寓。但是史蒂夫没这样干，他随手招了一辆的士，手挡在车门框上，把巴基塞了进去自己再上车。  
　　巴基靠着车窗，听着史蒂夫给司机说了他们的住址。后视镜上可以看到司机挑起一侧眉毛，似乎有点惊讶路途遥远，巴基感觉这位黑人司机要开口建议他们转搭地铁了，但是他闭紧嘴，只是点点头，启动了车辆。  
　　史蒂夫伸手搂住巴基，“累了?睡一下吧。”他这么说着，想让巴基枕着他的大腿好睡一下，但是车后座并没有那么宽敞，史蒂夫豆芽菜时期可以这样，他经常枕在巴基的大腿上休息，但是现在两个人都是大个子，这就有点难为了。他们不舒服地折腾了会儿，最后巴基靠着史蒂夫的肩合上眼睛，史蒂夫从他手里接过小说，拿在手里。  
　　他中途还给等待他们的司机打了个电话，表示自己和巴基已经打车回去了。电话才挂尼克就打电话过来，语气里的命令口吻让史蒂夫为之皱眉。他还没决定好要不要加入神盾局，听从这位陌生的全新的尼克弗瑞的领导，但是至少他是关心自己的。他也不想吵醒巴基，这阻止了他冲着电话那头的人发火，他只是尽量平静地解释了他觉得他们不需要保姆，要的只是一个适应这个社会的机会。自己想办法回家也是其中之一。  
　　巴基靠着他睡得死沉，到家时他都还没醒，史蒂夫让他在车后座上躺平，自己先把车钱给了司机，然后在后者震惊的眼神里，把巴基缓慢地从车里抱了出来，轻松地抱着他回到家里。  
　　在电梯里巴基就醒了，他嘴角勾起微笑，很快又藏了起来，以为史蒂夫没有注意到。史蒂夫把他放下时吻了吻他的嘴角，顺手在他T恤和裤腰之间裸露的一小片皮肤上轻轻划了一下。这让巴基蜷起了身子，笑出了声。他的腰很怕痒，以前和史蒂夫打闹时为此吃了不少亏。  
　　“你发现我醒啦？”他睁开眼睛，满是恶作剧的神色，“我还准备等下吓你一跳呢。”  
　　“你吓不到我，它帮我看着呢。”史蒂夫吻了他一下，发现巴基的身子僵硬了一瞬，他后悔自己说得太快太顺溜。  
　　“别道歉。”巴基看到他露出内疚的神色，伸手捂住了史蒂夫的嘴，“我希望你多提提它们，你觉得我会那么小心眼，因为自己看不到了就不许你提起吗？”  
　　史蒂夫轻啄了一下他的嘴，然后视线盯着屋子空白的某处，接着他神色变得忸怩起来，似乎看到了不该看的场景。  
　　“他们在干什么？”巴基好奇地顺着史蒂夫的视线看过去，那里什么也没有。他告诉自己得习惯，然后等着史蒂夫告诉他答案。  
　　“唔……我觉得说不清楚……”史蒂夫伸手把巴基压倒在床上，一只手掀起T恤下摆，钻了进去开始揉捏巴基的乳尖。巴基轻轻地哼了一声，抬手想要阻挡，被史蒂夫抓住手腕固定在上方。他用膝盖顶开巴基的双腿，插了进去，让它们不得不分开。巴基不舒服的扭动了一下，喘息着开口说道：“喂——你确定它们在干这种事吗？”  
　　“相当确定。”史蒂夫轻笑，他的呼吸喷在巴基的耳垂边，这让巴基的喘息又加重了几分。他的耳廓很敏感，如果史蒂夫这个时候含住它，巴基怀疑自己会叫出来。但是史蒂夫的嘴离开了，这让他感到失望，他在犹豫要不要开口要求史蒂夫舔自己的耳垂，但是接着他叫了出来，关于耳垂的想法被击得粉碎——史蒂夫开始舔舐他的脖子。  
　　他第一次发现自己的脖子居然是如此敏感，而且有一种异样的感觉在内心深处滋生。脖子是自己全身上下最脆弱的一环，史蒂夫的手离开了他的乳头，现在轻轻压在他的脖子上。他的大拇指摩挲着巴基跳动的颈动脉，这种压迫感让巴基本能地感到惊慌，但是又因为对方是史蒂夫而安心。史蒂夫湿漉漉的舌头舔过他的喉结，带来一阵颤栗，他不由自主地叫出了声。  
　　“喜欢这样，嗯？”史蒂夫含糊地说，在他的脖子上留下一个又一个吻，接着含住一侧的皮肤，用嘴唇卖力地吸吮着。巴基尖叫起来，几乎说不出话来。他的身体像过电了一般时不时颤抖一下，大腿根部绷得紧紧的，背部弓起。因为手腕被固定住，这让他没法逃开。在史蒂夫吻着咬着他的脖子时，他什么话也说不出来，只能发出一阵阵短促的喊叫。最后他几乎是满眼泪水，泣不成声，史蒂夫才放开了他。脖子上的感觉还在，满是口水和吻痕。  
　　巴基喘息着，得到自由的双手第一时间就捂住自己的脖子，整个人蜷起来，下一秒就被史蒂夫搂在怀里。“巴基？你没事吧？下次我不这样了……我以为……”史蒂夫的声音里带着一丝惊慌，他抬头看了一眼，白头鹰用看白痴的眼神看着他，鹿仔被他宽大的羽翼笼罩着，然后两只动物都消失了——它们也是需要一点隐私的。  
　　“不是的……”巴基大口喘息了几下，才终于恢复了力气说话。他感到泪水从眼角滑落，他考虑要怎么向史蒂夫说明，接着想到最直接的方式，他引着史蒂夫的手往下，盖在自己硬的像铁棒一样的阴茎上，他能感觉到阴茎顶端已经湿答答的了。  
　　“我……那只是刺激太大了……我得缓缓。”但是实际上他想要的不得了，他觉得史蒂夫光吻着自己的脖子，下面就能射出来，事实上他差点就真的射出来了。  
　　史蒂夫放下心来，他从后面搂住巴基，一只手从领口伸进去，揉捏着巴基的乳头，另一只手环住巴基的身体往下，握住了他的阴茎，然后他的嘴亲吻起巴基的后颈，他怀里的身体猛烈地扭动着，发出压抑住的呻吟声，躲避着史蒂夫炙热的双唇。这让史蒂夫不得不把手从那小小的乳尖上移开，往上卡住了巴基的下颚，这样他便逃不开了。  
　　巴基大口喘息着，他觉得心脏要从胸腔跳出来了。他瞪大眼睛，却什么也看不见，身体的感觉集中在两点，脖子上敏感的皮肤感受到的舔舐啃咬以及两腿之间坚硬湿滑的勃起被史蒂夫的双手揉搓抚慰带来的刺激。这两处快感步步紧逼，让他无法呼吸，身体颤抖着，拼命想要逃离，却被史蒂夫紧紧地抱在怀里，他觉得自己一点呼吸的空隙都没有了，只剩下史蒂夫的气味，史蒂夫火热的嘴，史蒂夫宽阔厚实的肩膀，还有史蒂夫挺立的乳尖，伴随着他的扭动，在他的后背上来回划过，史蒂夫的阴茎在牛仔裤里鼓起好大一团，不怀好意地抵着他的臀缝。  
　　他颤抖着把手往后，想解开史蒂夫的拉链，把他的阴茎握在手里。史蒂夫意识到他的动作，他把巴基压在身下，嘴巴附在巴基耳边低语：“想要我的棒棒糖了？嗯哼？”这是之前在的士上，巴基睡着的时候，他从那本小说里看到的句子。小说里美国队长说的是“想要爹地的棒棒糖了吗，我的小男孩？”史蒂夫当时为这句话面红耳赤，认为自己永远也说不出这样的话来。可是他错了。他自然而然的说了出来，并且一点也不觉得羞耻只觉得兴奋。  
　　巴基大口喘息着，他还没来得及消化完这句关于棒棒糖的话，史蒂夫舔着他的耳垂，接着说了下去：“你是不是想要我狠狠地插进去，把你下面填得满满当当，操得你腿都合不拢？”  
　　“……老天……史蒂夫……操！”巴基猛烈的颤抖着，史蒂夫感到巴基的阴茎在他手掌里狠狠抽动了几下，然后精液就溅射了出来，搞得他满手都是。  
　　史蒂夫有点震惊，他不敢相信自己刚才只是说了几句话就让巴基射了出来，这又让他感到无比自豪。他挪开自己的身体，小心的抱住巴基，感觉到怀抱里的躯体渐渐恢复平静。然后巴基回头，伸手开始捏史蒂夫的脸。  
　　“你真的是我认识的那个史蒂夫罗杰斯吗？你不是什么披着人皮面具的外星人吧？据说那些外星人都在后背有条拉链来着。”他的手扯住史蒂夫的脸拉着，然后又在史蒂夫的后背上来回摸索，似乎想找到那条拉链。  
　　“喂——”史蒂夫抗议着，他坐了起来准备去拿纸巾擦掉手掌上巴基的精液，但是接着又改了主意。  
　　“你在哪里学会说刚才那种话的，罗杰斯！”巴基的脸还是红的，嘴也肿得厉害——他自己咬的，声音因为之前的尖叫而带着一点沙哑，听起来相当性感。  
　　“我简直不敢相信，要是其他人知道了会怎么想，你可是美国的象征啊。居然，居然——呃！”他没法说下去了，因为史蒂夫伸手擦掉他阴茎上残留的白浊，然后把沾满精液的手指放到他的嘴边，其中的暗示意味极其明显。  
　　史蒂夫眼睛颜色变得极暗，他内心紧张得要死，不知道这样做对不对，会不会让巴基生气或不高兴，他们之前还没到这样干过，但是他见过巴基含着阴茎的样子，也见过他色情地把阴茎上的精液舔舐得一干二净的模样。巴基挑逗他时候，也主动的含过他的手指，他们第一次正式做的时候，他也对巴基的嘴用过他的手，但是他几乎没有主动要求过巴基这样干，他也不清楚自己有没有模糊地期待过这样，也许有，不然为何看完小说之后，关于巴基把队长手上的白浊舔的得一干二净的场面在他脑海里挥之不去。感谢他的超强记忆力，其他的部分他也记得清清楚楚，并且乐于再现那种场景。  
　　巴基脸上的笑容僵硬了，他眨了眨眼睛，迟疑了两秒钟。  
　　这两秒对史蒂夫来说相当漫长，他开始担心自己是不是做错了，也许巴基不喜欢这样或者……但是在他收回手之前，巴基低头张嘴含住了他的手指，他的舌头灵活的把史蒂夫五根手指头都舔了一遍，接着是指缝，然后顺着手纹的走向，把掌心也认真地打扫干净。  
　　这花了很长时间，史蒂夫看着巴基顺从地低头，舌尖吞吐着舔过他的手，带来一种酥痒的感觉，他觉得自己整个人都要化了，就一个地方越来越硬。他脑海里浮现巴基满脸泪水，含着自己的粗大颤抖不已的模样。  
　　然后巴基吻过他的手背，沿着手臂每一块饱满的肌肉往上，一路舔到他的锁骨。  
　　“你在哪里学会这样的？我可不记得我有教过你。”巴基的语气里有一种酸溜溜的东西。  
　　“那本小说，之前你睡着的时候，我偷看了。”  
　　“啊哈——那就解释得通了。”  
　　“我说过你在玩火。”史蒂夫声音低沉得吓人，巴基看着他。  
　　“要继续吗？”巴基舔了舔嘴，一脸期待和兴奋的样子，“这次换你来。我去找书。”他准备起身去拿那本《他们的秘密生活》，但是史蒂夫说那没必要。  
　　“我能背下来，超级血清的副作用。”他耸了耸肩。  
　　“这也算是副作用的话给我来一打，佐拉博士。”巴基捏着嗓子，极力模仿着他们曾经的敌人的德国口音。  
　　史蒂夫猛地伸手，把他拉到自己怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。“别学那样说话。”他应该开心巴基一点阴影也没留下。他们从七十年冰冻里醒来，尼克安排了一些检查和治疗，还有一些针对精神状态的测试和评估。心理医生说那是每个人的隐私，所以不会泄漏或告诉别人。史蒂夫不相信那个说法，至少尼克肯定会过目他们的评估结果。他那几次和心理医生的会谈让他感觉不是很好，和巴基从那个白色小房子里出来的反应截然不同。  
　　巴基每次都很平静，甚至可以说是轻松愉快的。他不知道巴基是如何做到的，至少他没办法。和心理医生谈起来他才意识到自己内心深处隐藏了多少愤怒、不平和恐惧。巴基可以轻松地拿九头蛇开玩笑，可听到佐拉的名字都让史蒂夫浑身颤抖，惊怒交加。他害怕再次体会到失去巴基的痛苦，他害怕到想都不愿意去想。  
　　他把巴基压倒在床上，猛烈地吻着他的嘴，胳膊收得紧紧的，似乎害怕怀里的人下一秒就会消失不见。巴基伸手也搂紧了他，似乎想把对方都揉到肋骨里去，让彼此合为一体永远没法分开。他回应着史蒂夫的吻，尽心尽力地顺从史蒂夫的需求，任他为所欲为。他想俯下身子给史蒂夫口交，但是史蒂夫抓住了他的手，把他压在床垫上，胸口紧贴着巴基的后背。每一下喘息，每一次心跳，都传递给了身下的人。  
　　巴基回过头来继续吻住史蒂夫，他想转身好和史蒂夫面对面，但是没有做到。史蒂夫不知道什么时候脱掉了裤子，他的阴茎上翘着，贴着他的腹部。他用手抓着它，一只手搂住巴基的肚子，把他的屁股抬起来。巴基明白了他的意思，配合地抬起身子，胳膊肘撑在床垫上，屁股翘起来，大腿微微分开。他还没有做润滑，巴基紧张地想起，而史蒂夫的阴茎已经在试图进入他的肛门了。他努力让自己放松下来，不打算喊暂停去拿润滑剂，他想给现在的史蒂夫任何他想要的。  
　　史蒂夫的手指塞了进去，那很不舒服，准确地说，那很痛。他的括约肌没按照他的主观意识变得松软方便进入，反而因为主人的紧张而更加紧闭。  
　　巴基抽了口气，身体僵硬了。但是他没出声。史蒂夫的手指退了出去，他伸手搂了一下巴基，然后下了床。巴基第一时间以为史蒂夫生气了，接着他听到了打开抽屉的声音才意识到史蒂夫是去找润滑剂。他很快就回来了，巴基喘息着，摆好姿势，但是史蒂夫抱住了他，在他脸颊上落下好几个僵硬的吻。  
　　“史蒂夫？”巴基回头，看到史蒂夫的表情，他的胃抽紧了。史蒂夫板着脸，嘴角绷得紧紧的，他在生气。“抱歉？”  
　　史蒂夫叹了口气，他把润滑剂放在一边，“你为什么道歉？”  
　　“我不该开那个玩笑的。本来我们氛围那么好……”  
　　“那没什么。”  
　　“那你气个什么劲儿？总不能是因为我下面没法像姑娘的阴道那么湿吧？”  
　　“不——对，我就是气这个！”史蒂夫听到阴道这个词的时候脸红了，抗议地拒绝，接着又赶紧表示肯定，“我刚才要是没停下，你就准备让我那样操你吗？”他脸还是红的，但是不再是因为难为情。  
　　“……”巴基眨眨眼，“你怕我夹破你的皮吗，史蒂夫？”他嘴上开着玩笑，但是一种温暖的情绪在他胸腔里滋生。  
　　“混蛋！”史蒂夫瞪大眼，他看起来真生气了，“我不想伤到你，让你痛得要死对我们有什么好处吗？！”  
　　“对不起咯，”巴基笑了起来，然后他想起了什么，收敛了笑容，再次开口的时候，他的声音压得极低，带着一种无可言状的色情意味，“下次我会随时为你准备好的，史蒂夫，方便你随时都可以使用，随时随地。”他的眼睛盯着史蒂夫挺翘的阴茎，意有所指地说。  
　　史蒂夫本来想大谈特谈性爱必须要和谐，双方都能享受到才行，还要指责巴基对他自己身体的不爱惜是一件多么不负责的行为，这些都被巴基的别有深意的话给噎了回去，之前他也许会纳闷一下、过一会儿才反应过来，但是现在他瞬间就明白了巴基的意思，脑海里浮现小说里关于这部分的描写：  
　　“这是队长的命令，于是巴基照办了。每天早上队长负责从那排假阳具里挑出一个，巴基会用舌头给它做好润滑，这部分时间很长，他会认真地把那个塑料或者玻璃制品当成是队长的阴茎来吸允、舔舐，与此同时他会用另外一只手沾上润滑剂给自己做扩张。队长有时候会去给他做个手活让他射出来，有时候队长就看着，盯着他自己操自己，直到他的阴茎硬挺得没法忍耐了，他就会上前去，从巴基手里拿走那个假阳具，把自己的塞进他的嘴里。最后巴基会把那个假阳具留在身体里面，就这样穿好衣服出门，在接下来的时间里，队长就可以随时随地用他的大肉棒来满足他的男孩。”  
　　史蒂夫张张嘴，一时间忘记自己要说什么了。巴基凑了过来，他用了点力气把史蒂夫推倒，然后俯下身子，趴在史蒂夫的双腿之间，满怀爱意地含住史蒂夫的阴茎。他擅长这个部分，而且喜欢这样干。史蒂夫最脆弱最敏感的部分在他的唇齿之间抽动，他的舌尖可以让史蒂夫发出饥渴的呻吟，因为快感而颤抖不已。史蒂夫坐了起来，巴基抬头看着他，史蒂夫脸上的神情因自己的嘴部的动作而变化，他能听到这个金发男人的喘息逐渐加重，他还想张嘴说些什么，巴基的舌尖沿着冠状沟擦过，他的手握住阴茎下方的两团阴囊揉搓着。史蒂夫的大腿绷紧了，他的嘴紧紧地闭上了，似乎在极力忍耐着，肉眼都能看到他太阳穴上的血管脉动。巴基试着做了一个深喉，他很久以前从一个姑娘那里得到的指点，要诀就是压住吞咽反射，他的嘴唇收紧，清晰的感觉到阴茎表面凸起的血管脉络，他含得很深，然后史蒂夫喘息的声音停下了，他的全身上下都僵硬了，似乎只有巴基嘴里的阴茎还是活的。它抽搐着，把储藏了一路的精液全射了出来。  
　　精液呛得巴基咳了好几下，他用手指擦掉嘴边漏出的部分，然后含着手指把那些也舔干净，吃了下去。然后他趴在史蒂夫身上，把嘴巴凑了过来。史蒂夫平复着呼吸，他伸手把巴基搂在怀里，吻上他的嘴。巴基嘴里有股腥味，嘴唇滚烫，舌头却是冰凉的。他们无声地吻了一会儿，然后巴基无力地闭上眼睛，他又睡着了。  
　　史蒂夫轻轻地把他抱起来，放到客房干净的床上。巴基虽然睡得很沉，但是他的手拽着史蒂夫的手不愿意放开。史蒂夫握住那只手吻了一下，然后掰开手指。他捞起枕头放到巴基怀里，而巴基下意识地就把枕头抱得紧紧的。史蒂夫怜爱地看着巴基，在转身出去之前，他俯下身子吻了巴基的额头。  
　　史蒂夫先把卧室的床单都换洗了一次，然后开始准备晚饭。他们到家的时候是三点多钟，两个人黏黏糊糊的折腾了半天，才过去了一个半小时。因为血清的缘故，他们两个都从七十年的冰冻长眠里醒了过来。医生们对此啧啧称奇，表示进过经过检测，史蒂夫的状态一如既往，就和二战时一样正常充满活力。巴基的状态比他差不少，很多数值都不算稳定，再加上他还得使用老版本的抑制剂来保持精神状态的平稳，针对哨兵的抑制剂目前已经进化到第四代了，副作用被压到最低且效果最佳，但是向导需要抑制剂的，但是需要抑制剂的向导目前只有巴基一人。他使用的抑制剂还是霍华德的老版本，据说副作用有一些，虽然巴基自己在二战时并没感觉到多少副作用，但是目前精密的仪器数值和计算告诉他们，继续使用下去对巴基的肝脏和肾都是一个极重的负担，还有可能造成肺功能萎缩。但是他们没得选。  
　　尼克说已经找人负责解决这个问题了，他表示认识两个天才，一定很快就能搞定这事。但是史蒂夫对此表示疑问，他总对这个黑人版本的尼克弗瑞带着保留意见。  
　　  
　　巴基醒来的时候，史蒂夫盯着他画了好几张速写了。他半梦半醒地冲着史蒂夫微笑，后者觉得自己心跳少了一拍，放下了速写本，凑过去吻了他一下。  
　　“要先吃饭呢，还是先吃我？”史蒂夫笑着说，不怀好意地捏了一把巴基的屁股，“嗯，这块肉不错。”他还拍了几下，像巴基的屁股是摆在砧板上待售一般。  
　　“……我真有点不习惯调情的部分交给你来干，你这张脸太正直了，这种话都能说得如此一本正经。”巴基一脸痛心疾首。  
　　“我以为这是我的优势？”史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，看着巴基下床穿上睡裤。  
　　“是啊，你这张脸随便把谁卖了，他都会乐意给你数钱的。我决定先——嗯，洗澡。”巴基摇摇头，“身上粘乎乎的，难受死了，嘴里还全是怪味儿。恶。”  
　　史蒂夫露出被伤害的神情可怜兮兮地盯着巴基。  
　　后者张开嘴冲着史蒂夫哈了很大一口气，满意地看着史蒂夫皱着眉头躲开。  
　　“看，没骗你吧，史蒂夫，你的子孙后代味道可不怎么好。”他挤眉弄眼地怪笑着，然后进了浴室。水声响起，然后是巴基刷牙漱口的声音。史蒂夫把晚饭从冰箱里拿出来，放在微波炉里加热，接着就进了浴室。  
　　“嗨，要特殊服务吗，帅哥？”史蒂夫手里拿着一块海绵冲着巴基说。浴室里满是水蒸气，现代科技下洗澡都是一大享受，不会有水压不稳、水温忽冷忽热的情况出现，永远是那么的舒适可靠，而且还有各种香气的洗浴用品。想当初他们只用一块肥皂而已，现在不光有洗身体的香波，还有磨砂膏，专门用来去死皮。  
　　“哈——那搓个背吧？”巴基笑了起来。  
　　“转个身，后背给我。”史蒂夫脱掉衣服，穿着一条内裤走过去。  
　　巴基翻了个白眼，转个身，顺从地把手放在墙壁上，将后背留给史蒂夫，他双腿微微分开，脸看着马赛克花纹的瓷砖，史蒂夫靠近他的时候，他感到后背一阵颤栗。他闭上了眼睛。  
　　巴基的后背和史蒂夫印象中的有些不同，他总觉得应该更厚实一些。他知道巴基骨架不算大，但是他很健壮，身上的肌肉也很饱满，但是现在后背上的肩胛骨突出得有些吓人。史蒂夫沿着脊椎往下，然后又从脖子开始，带着泡沫顺着肩胛骨往下，他伸手摸着他突出的肋骨，往上，停留在巴基的乳头那里。  
　　“嗨，不是只搓背吗？”巴基握住他的手，把自己的乳头从史蒂夫之爪下解救了出来。  
　　“这个是附赠的。”他靠过去，从后面抱住了巴基，轻轻地吻着他的后颈，“我爱你。”  
　　巴基的身子在他怀里僵了一下，然后又软了下去。他转身看着史蒂夫，眼睛亮亮的，“我也是。”  
　　  
　　他们从浴室出来的时候，热好的饭菜早就冷透了。  
　　巴基决定好好钻研一下那本神奇的小说，并且要试试里面的大部分花样。史蒂夫对此表示十二万分的赞成，只要不尝试里面关于公共场合的部分就行。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　END


End file.
